Matt and Friends Chapter 3: Magby Stove
by P-Matt
Summary: Netty and Matt meet a hot dog stand with a ridiculous grill.


Adventures with Matt and Friends Chapter 3: Magby stove

Early in the morning I got up to say good-bye to Nurse Joy and to say thanks. "Thanks Nurse Joy, for everything" I said.

"Your welcome hunny" she replied.

Netty and I set off from sandgem town. We traveled up north to route 202 where we could go up to jubilife city. We were right on track until Netty's stomach started growling. I turned over and she blushed. She touched her stomach and said

"I guess I'm kind of hungry."

"You guess or you are?" I asked.

"I am."

"Let's stop and get some food then."

"Yay, I think I saw a hot dog stand back there somewhere"

"You want hot dogs for breakfast?"

"They smelled really nice, and they did have bacon on them so that counts as breakfast."

"If you say so."

We walked back and we saw the hot dog place instantly. We knew because there was a crwod of people around it and they were coming out with hot dogs.

"Wow, it must be a special kind of hot dog place." Netty said.

"They're just hot dogs." I told her.

"Just hot dogs dont get crowds of people early in the morning."

She was right about that. Who would get out of their house at 9:00 am and stand in a really long hot dog line for breakfast. I wouldn't that for sure.

"Anyway, lets get in line, they smell really nice." She dragged me to the stand.

"Man, but we have to get to Jubilife."

"Whats the rush, it's not like theres a deadline, or a gym or anything there."

Couldn't argue with that.

We waited for a couple of minutes then I got impatient.

"Whats taking so long?!" I shouted.

"Shhh, it's almost our turn." Netty said in an attempt to quiet me.

"Theres like 50 more people!"

Netty counted and said "no there are only 13 people left....Plus we've been waiting for a while now and I'm not just gonna walk away from it now."

"whatever."

[Several minutes later]

"Finally!" I shouted.

An old woman was there smiling. "What would you children like?"

What a dumb question I thought. There all hot dogs what does it look like we want?

"two hot dogs please" Netty said.

"Right away" the old woman answered. She went to get more franks to cook but there was no more.

"Sorry everyone, looks like we ran out" she announced.

"Hey no! We've been standing here all day and I'm not leaving till I get a hot dog!" I shouted. The phrase " all day" was an exaggeration. It was only like 20 minutes.

"yeah." Netty backed me up.

"Alright, alright children, but I've got to get more franks." she tried to calm us down.

"There not called franks there called ween---" I was stopped mid-sentence when Netty punched me in the gut.

"Okay, we'll come help you." Netty said.

"yeah we'll come help." I managed to choke out, holding my stomach in pain.

"Thank you children, so much" she said and smiled at us. "Magby cmon out of there lets go get more franks." she called to the stand. The doors in the cart of the stand opened and a small Magby hopped out of there.

"Magby Mag." it said.

"whoah whats that pokemon?" I reached out for my pokedex and got the information.

"magby the Live Coal pokemon. It's magma-like blood circulates around it's body. It's body can heat up to 1,100 degrees F." The pokedex announced.

"Wow thats awesome!" I said.

"and its really cute" Netty said after me.

"And it's my stove" The woman said after us and laughed. "It sure does save me alot on the gas bill and he's portable too" she laughed again.

'Wow, no wonder your franks come out so good, with this cute little guy here to warm them up." Netty said.

"Yes, and now we must go get more Franks before you children starve to death."

"Wait! Instead of hot dogs can I get a battle with Magby?" I asked.

"Why?" Netty asked.

"I want to see how good it is and Totodile could use some training."

"Okay child but Magby isn't a joke, if you think just because your using a water type you have the advantage your wrong, I've had him for sixteen years and I know how to use him."

"I'll take my chances" I smirked.

"Okay"

We got in our positions and Netty became referee. I choise my Totodile and Magby was in battle position.

"Trainers ready! Get marks, get set, battle!" netty called out.

"Totodile use water gun!" I shouted. Totodile opened it's jaw and shot a beam of water. Water gun was rushing towards Magby but it dodged.

"Magby use toxic!" A sludge-like bomb came rushing at Totodile and Totodile looked really bad now.

"Totodile use bite!" Totodile charged but it went slower this time and when it opened its jaw it didn't open it all the way. It bit Magby and Magby repelled him off with a fire punch.

"lets finish him off with a thunder punch Magby" she ordered and Magby punched Totodile until Totodile was K.O'd.

"aww c'mon! K.O'd again! What a useless pokemon!" I yelled

It is true. Totodile hasn't won one battle. it's starting to frustrate me. Even when Magby was fire it still lost?

"It's not a useless pokemon it's a useless trainer." netty said while she was running to me. " You need to train it, for it to get better stupid."

"Im taking it your a new trainer?" the old woman asked.

"yeah, just became one yesterday." I said.

"I'll heal your pokemon." the woman said. She gave it a revive and a full restore.

I returned totodile to its pokeball. Then I heard someones stomach growl again. I turned to look at Netty.

"I'm like really hungry, so can we go buy those franks now?"

Everyone laughed. "Sure" The woman said and we went to buy franks at the store and returned to where we left the stand.

"Magby do your thing." The woman said. Magby ran inside the cart and the stove got hot immediatly. The woman put some franks on the stove and then started to cook them.

"They smell really nice" Netty said.

"I 't believe it takes such a simple step to make something so good" I said.

"Not really simple, you have to get a cart and a magby first."

"Oh yeah! Where did you get that Magby Miss?" i asked.

"I got it from my friend who owned a magmar. The magmar had an egg at the daycare and she gave me the egg. When it hatched I got this Magby." she replied.

"Interesting" I said. "I'm going to catch one"

"You won't be dissapointed." She told me. "Also the franks are ready." She put them on a bun with ketchup and mustard. "Here you go children" she handed it to us.

"thank you" We both said at the same time. We tried them and they were the most delicious hot dogs I have ever tasted in my life.

"Wow this is really good" Netty said.

"Mhm it is." I second it.

The woman laughed "you enjoy it." she said. I can't believe we went through all of that just to get the simple breakfast of hot dogs. Now I see why someone would get up very early and wait in line for this. It was great. Now that we had breakfast it was time for me and Net to go to Jubilife.

"thanks again for the food Miss." I said.

"Your welcome, and might I ask where your headed?" she asked.

"To Jubilife city." Net said.

"Oh thats not so far, just pass by route 202 and your there." She smiled warmly.

"Yeah, thanks again. Well bye Miss" I said.

"Bye children" she replied and went off.

"And you wanted to leave the stand" net teased.

"Shut up"

She giggled "okay well lets continue" She said. She got up and started walking up the street.

"Hey wait!" I followed. "What time is it?"

"12:30"

"okay lets go!"

We ran up and continued our destination to jubilife city.


End file.
